Raven's Watch
"Deed Before Title Honor Before Privilege Blood Before Kings" East of The Blackwater Trade Route, on a small island surrounded by dangerous reefs and shoals, lies the freebooter's community of Raven's Watch. History Years ago during a massive hurricane two legendary pirate commanders, Captains Revan Holmes and Auguste D'Court, sought refuge for their fleets in the same small cove. Both men had been sailing for days, one outracing the Calanian navy that pursued him, the other avoiding the patrols of nearby Ko warships. Though adversaries by nature, the captains decided to hold a parley in the shelter of a nearby cave, rather than resort to attacking each other. It was during this meeting that D'Court was reported to say, "Either you'll kill me, or I'll kill you, or the storm will finish the both of us off. We'll both be gone, the world'll be poorer for it, and only the ravens will watch." The name stuck, and from then on the bay became known as Raven's Watch. After two days, the storm passed and both men left under a gentlemen's agreement to avoid hostilities towards each other in the future. Though it would be months before the recruitment and first meeting of The Council Lords, it is held that The Stormsworn Brotherhood was formed that night, named in honor of the storm that predestined the meeting between Holmes and D'Court. In its early days, Raven's Watch was nothing more than a safe harbor, particularly for smugglers or those avoiding bounties. Ships would beach on the shore for repairs, or crews would rest and recuperate for a few days. Eventually a modest market formed where supplies could be bought and bartered for. Since many of the goods passing through Raven's Watch were hijacked, the market became an ideal place for ships to divvy up spoils and trade luxuries for necessities. Dromo Broadhand, an enterprising White Dwarf and purser of an Usurian vessel, invested every last copper he had and set himself up as overseer of the market. Within six months he had made his investment back five-fold and the true marketplace of Raven's Watch was established. After the capture and execution of D'Court, Holmes retired from piracy. By that time Raven's Watch had grown into a small shanty town with a collection of semi-permanent buildings which had to be rebuilt every time a storm rolled through. Holmes ordered his flagship, The Black Bone Galley, dismantled and had his shipwright use some of the timbers in the construction of his new residence. Being a notable figure and a man of respect among thieves and cutthroats, Holmes became de facto governor of the settlement. During his fifteen year tenure, he infused Raven's Watch with much of his own wealth. The settlement underwent a renaissance as foundations were reinforced, streets were cobbled, docks were built and businesses flourished. After Holmes' death, Raven's Watch fell into a stasis. Several individuals tried to step into the role of leadership opened by Holmes' passing, but none could hold the support of the citizenry for long. It came as no surprise when The Council Lords of the Stormsworn Brotherhood finally stepped in and seized control; in fact, many wondered why it hadn't happened sooner. Though initially the Council Lords spent more time squabbling among themselves than actually securing the future of Raven's Watch, time tempered most disagreements. For the past eighty years, the Council Lords have stewarded the economic development of the settlement, ensuring the legacy of Revan Holmes would not be lost. Layout From above Raven's Watch resembles a figure eight pattern. Because of the organic nature that the settlement grew into, it is not divided into neighborhoods or districts as many other cities and settlements of Sirrion are. Bars and shops are pressed side-by-side and one-on-top of residences. Nearly all of the buildings are constructed from found materials, usually timbers salvaged for cheap from decommissioned vessels. A complex system of stairs, walkways, and rope and plank bridges can allow one to get from one side of the settlement to the other without ever touching the ground. The southern loop is the original bay, the namesake of Raven's Watch. Much of it has been built over, and large ships can no longer make berth there. Small fishing and trading vessels still use it regularly, and on most clear days it houses a floating market. Dozens of small boats laden with goods will jockey for position nearest the docks, opening their decks to customers. On the west side of the southern loop stands Revan Holmes' former residence, now The Blooded Blade Inn. After Holmes' death, one of his many bastards claimed the house as his own, installed an impressive bar in the main hall, renovated the upper floors into guest rooms, and opened for business. Little of the original home can be seen, as decades worth of expansions have covered much of the original facade. The southern loop is also home to Carthartt and Son Blacksmithing, the settlement's only forge; Lucy's Bunkhouse, a popular brothel and gambling den, and; The Nest, Raven's Watch's longest continually running bar. What The Nest lacks in the amenities found at The Blooded Blade, it more than makes up for in affordability. Beneath The Blooded Blade is double layer superstructure of boardwalks, built directly onto the thirty foot cliffs of the western edge of the bay. Known as The Undermarket, it fills a natural system of caves that snake under the rock The Blooded Blade is built on. The Undermarket is a place where literally anything is for sale. Though The Stormsworn Brotherhood and most of The Council Lords vocally condemn practices such as slave trade or murder-for-hire, those with the coin can find satisfaction for any taboo in The Undermarket. The northern loop is slightly smaller than the southern, and boasts a fifty foot clock tower at its center. The tower was one of the last structures commissioned by Holmes, and was still under construction when he died. One of the most well known shops in the northern loop is Gulliver Spragg's Pistolworks, possibly the only business in all of Sirrion focused solely on the sale of firearms and personal explosives.